warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Erlenlicht
Ich bin Erlenlicht, kannst mich aber auch gern Erle nennen. Vielleicht kennst du mich schon länger oder warst schon mal auf meinen Profil unterwegs. Dann hast du sicherlich bemerkt, dass ich hier mal ein sehr aufweniges Profil mit reichlich Codes hatte. Aber ich habe es nun gelöscht, da mein Profil mich widerspiegeln soll und ich einfach nicht so der Mensch bin, der sich hinter bunten Fassaden und vielen Klappboxen verbirgt. Ich mag diese Dinger auch voll gern, keine Frage, aber ich finde, sie passen nicht zu mir. Vielmehr bin ich ein offenes Buch, auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass wir es heutzutage viel zu wenig bemerken, wenn Menschen unglücklich oder depressiv sind. Wir müssen erst die Ärmel hochkrempeln um die Narben zu sehen, die wir uns bereits vor Jahren hinzugefügt haben. Seelisch sowie körperlich. Aber da wir hier in einer Domäne ab 13 Jahren sind möchte ich nicht näher darauf eingehen und nur noch anfügen, dass das alles hier nicht auf jeden Menschen zutrifft und es natürlich durchaus viele glückliche Individuen unter uns gibt :) Ich habe in diesem Wiki schonmal, naja mitgearbeitet zu sagen ist zu viel, angefangen mitzuwirken und habe nun nach einer halbjährigen Wikipause beschlossen, nun einen kleinen Neustart zu wagen und mich wieder an Charakterart, diverse Artikel und den Chat heranzutrauen. Abschließend merke ich diesem Monolog noch an, dass ich im realen Leben viel mit Pferden mache und Freitags und Mittwochs bis auf Nachrichten beantworten voraussichtlich nichts tun werde. Für private Nachrichten habe ich übrigens oben mein Discord verlinkt ;) ~Eure Erle :3 Als ich zu Wikia gestoßen bin, bin ich hergekommen, um meinen Problemen im realen Leben zu entfliehen und vielleicht neue Freundschaften zu schließen oder einen festen Gruppenanschluss zu finden. Nun ist das ganze fast 2 Jahre her, mein Leben hat sich ziemlich verändert, aber die Probleme sind die gleichen geblieben, auch mein Wunsch, festen Gruppenanschluss zu finden, ist noch nicht in Erfüllung gegangen. Aber ich habe einige mir sehr wichtige Personen getroffen und bin einfach nur glücklich, diese Personen gefunden zu haben. Ich sage hier sehr sehr oft das Wort finden, was wohl davon kommt, dass es solche Menschen gibt nicht wie Sand am Meer gibt, in so einer riesigen Domäne findest du vielleicht vier oder fünf, wo die Chemie stimmt. Im realen Leben lebe ich mein Leben, finde vielleicht ein oder zwei nette Personen, die mich aber anschließend meist recht schnell wieder fallen lassen, weiß der Geier warum. Vielleicht weil eine "Mir-ist-alles-egal-ich-habe-keinen-Style-und-ach-keine-Ahnung"-Person auf einmal kommt und dann ihr Leben von heute auf morgen einnimmt? Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht ist es, weil wir keine 3 Autos oder kein Haus haben? Das weiß ich auch nicht. Ich spreche übrigens nicht aus Eifersucht, das habe ich schon längst aufgegeben. Ich bin wohl schon zu oft verletzt worden. Meine große Hoffnung liegt eigentlich in der Zukunft: Ich habe schon diverse Karrierepläne, Wünsche und Vorstellungen. Aber in näherer Zukunft ahne ich, wird sich nichts an meiner mehr oder weniger bescheuerten Situation ändern. Nicht das ich das schlimmste Leben hätte, aber meine Vergangenheit nagt immernoch an mir und mit ihr das Gefühl allein zu sein und dieser ganze Kram. Sagen wie es so: Meine ach so großen Probleme sind typische Probleme, die wohl jeder mit sich rumträgt. Nur eben nehmen sie mein Leben traurigerweise ziemlich ein und begleiten mich überall hin. Natürlich hat mein Leben auch supersuperschöne Seiten, manchmal sitze ich mit meinem Pony (leider nicht meins :c) im Sonnenuntergang und kann mir nichts besseres vorstellen. Und zwei Stunden später sitze ich wieder todesunglücklich in der Bahn hinter einem verliebten Paar und mein Leben kommt mir unglaublich leer und traurig vor. Ja ich glaube, ihr könnt euch meine "Probleme" denken und grinst jetzt entweder, weil es euch genauso geht, oder weil es so lächerlich ist. Ja, es ist lächerlich. Auslachen ist trotzdem nicht so nett. ~Erle xc #Tofu: Wie kann man so etwas mögen, geräucherte Tofuwürfel in der Pfanne mit Tomatensoße und Paprika sind Folter xc #Die heutige Welt: Drogensüchtige, Schminke bis zum Abwinken, Oberflächlichkeit, S*x usw alles mit 12 teilweise schon?! Wer will sowas? Ich wünschte manchmal ich würde 10 Jahre früher leben, dann wäre ich über diesem ganzen Kram längst drüber #Eichenstern und Rabenschwinge. Warum haben die Ahornschatten für etwas verstoßen was später sogar von Blaustern und Graustreif offenbart wird und nichts passiert während Ahornschatten deshalb mit kaum geborenen Jungen ausgesetzt wird?! #Folgt später *Würde ich in Woodwalkers mitspielen, wäre ich ein **Pegasus (juhhuu) **Ein (hoffentlich gaaanz bunter) Ara **Oder eine Schwalbe (I like that sh*t) Mehr folgt :D Ein wenig "bunt" kann ich mir aber dann doch nicht nehmen lassen, deswegen poste ich hier ein paar Bilder, die ich gemalt habe. LunafürLittlemew.png|En Geschenk für Mew :3|link=User:LittleMew FürMystery.png|Eine Regenbogenkatze für Myste|link=User:Mystery99 Weihnachten2018ohneTüpfel.png|Eine Wehnachtskatze für Blüte|link=User:Wildblüte Erles-Wichtelgeschenk-mit-viel-Herzblut-3.png|Mein Wichtelgeschenk 2019 für Chaiitee KittyVanilla by Erle.png|Geschenk für Kitty Hier sind Bilder, die entweder ein Projekt mit anderen Usern waren oder Bilder, die ich geschenkt bekommen hab :) Für Erlenlicht.byMohn.png|Danke für den allersüßesten Löwenkater :33|link=Benutzer:Mohnhasel CA-Spiel3.png|GruppenCA mit Myste, Silbe, Mew und Mohn :3 Danke, dass ich mitmachen durfte :) Fröhliche Weihnachten Erle.jpg|Von Tropfen beim Wichteln 2019 <3 Was für CAs ich machen könnte *Käfernase *Loki *Betty Legende *☑️ = Alles, wofür es eine Vorlage gibt, erledigt *✔️ = Alles erledigt *Beispieltext = Version erledigt To Do *Feder der Eule: Königin, Katze der Berge, Königin (alternativ, sieht aus wie Falkenflug) *Kohle: Einzelläufer, Streuner Krieger *Ruß (S2): Einzelläufer, Streuner Die CAs dazu Feder der Eule.byErlenlicht.png|Feder der Eule ~ Königin (normal) Coal.E.png|Kohle ~ Einzelläufer Kohle.Streuner.byErlenlicht.png|Kohle ~ Streuner Ruß.S2.E.png Angenommene CAs Uuuhh mein Gott mein erstes angenommenes CA!! Ich freu mich so :D Ruß.S2.E.png|Ruß (S2) Feder der Eule.byErlenlicht.png|Feder der Eule ~ Königin (normal)